User blog:Carlos Mateus Araujo de Carvalho/Cumbre Vieja volcano, Mega Tsunami could hit Brazil
A mega Tsunami can hit the North and Northeast of Brazil and the East Coast of the USA. A mega tsunami is a rare tsunami with waves over 100 meters high. Leaving aside some large tsunamis in Alaska, including one of 520 meters high, in the bay of Lituya. Mega tsunamis can reach heights of hundreds of meters, travel at 900 km / h over the course of the ocean, potentially reaching 20 km or more inland in lowland / continental shelf regions. Composition, edition and images: Thoth3126@protonmail.ch The CUMBRE VIEJA Volcano can explode at any moment and collapse, as a consequence a mega Tsunami can reach the North and Northeast of Brazil and the East Coast of the USA. It is believed that the last mega tsunami that hit an area with population occurred 4,000 years ago. Geologists say such an event is caused by gigantic earth shifts, caused by an island collapsing, for example, into a vast body of water like an ocean or a sea. http://thoth3126.com.br/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/cumbre-vieja1.jpg Above: satellite photo of the Canary Islands and the Cumbre Vieja Volcano, on La Palma Island expelling smoke. Mega tsunamis can reach heights of hundreds of meters, travel at 900 km / h over the course of the ocean, potentially reaching 20 km or more inland in lowland / continental shelf regions. In deep oceans, a mega tsunami is almost invisible. It moves in a vertical displacement of approximately one meter, with a wavelength of hundreds of kilometers. However, the enormous amount of energy within this giant liquid mass movement produces a much higher wave as the wave approaches shorter waters on the shores of continental shelves. *University of Colorado scientist warns that reversal of poles is approaching Earthquakes generally do not produce tsunamis of this scale unless they can cause a large underwater displacement, typically such tsunamis are 10 meters or less in height (as in the case of the Japan Tsunami in March 2011). Shifts of lands that are large compared to depth reach the water so quickly that the water that has been displaced can not settle before the rocks hit the bottom. This means that the rocks move the water at full speed all the way to the bottom. If the water level is deep, the volume of water displaced is very large and the low parts are under high pressure. This results in a wave that contains a large amount of energy. http://thoth3126.com.br/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/cumbrevieja2.jpg The Island of La Palma and the dark crater of the Cumbre Vieja Volcano Some people assume that prehistoric mega-tsunamis swept away ancient civilizations, as a punishment of the god (s), common in many cultures around the world. However, this is unlikely, considering that mega tsunamis usually happen without any warning, striking only coastal areas and not necessarily occurring after any rain. The mega-tsunami hypothesis was created by geologists looking for oil in Alaska. They observed evidence of too high waves in a nearby bay. Five years later, a series of shifts of land was revealed as the cause of these high waves in Alaska. The geological history shows that mega tsunamis are very rare, but they devastate anything close to the stricken shore. Some can devastate entire island continents. The last known event of this magnitude occurred 4,000 years ago on Reunion Island, eastern Madagascar. A WAVE THAT ATTACHED 524 METERS OF HEIGHT IN BAIT OF LITUYA-ALASKA IN 1958 One fact has always intrigued biologists and geologists in Lituya Bay, Alaska. Around the entire bay, on the banks, there is a strip of vegetation starting from the water line composed of young trees and only many tens and even hundreds of meters above it is that the old trees appear. Scientists have always known that young trees were born as a result of the death of old trees, but they did not know what had caused them. A colossal geological event elucidated the riddle. http://thoth3126.com.br/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/1958LituyatsunamiModel.jpg On July 9, 1958, a large earthquake of 8.5 degrees on the Richter scale shook the region of Lituya Bay. A large mass of rock with an estimated volume of 30 million cubic meters detached itself from a height of 900 meters of a mountain, plunging into the deep bay of Lituya. The gigantic and sudden displacement of water produced a huge wave. Seconds later, part of the wave hit the opposite bank of the glide 1350 meters ahead and broke, climbing another mountain and knocking down unbelievable trees 524 meters high. The rest of the wave went ahead and smashed through Lituya Bay, knocking down trees up to 200 meters high. The events of 1958 in ALASCA showed that Tsunamis can also be created by displacing large masses of rocks from volcanic islands and displacing large bodies of water on the continental shelf, which if one day occurs will be on a much larger scale and could devastate entire coastal strips of many countries. Threats of Mega Tsunamis Volcanic islands such as Reunion Island and the Hawaiian Islands can cause megatsunamis because they are no more than large, unstable blocks of material barely clustered by successive eruptions. Evidence of large land shifts was found in the form of large amounts of underwater debris, land material that fell into the ocean. In recent years, five such remains have been found only in the Hawaiian Islands. Some geologists believe that the biggest candidate for the cause of the next megatsunami is the eruption of the OLD SUMMON VULCAN on the island of La Palma in the Canary Islands on the west coast of Africa. In 1949, an eruption caused the summit of Cumbre Vieja to fall and caused it to fall several meters into the Atlantic Ocean. It is believed that the cause of this was caused by the pressure of the magma in heating and vaporizing water trapped within the structure of the island, causing a displacement of the structure of the island. http://thoth3126.com.br/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/cumbrevieja3.jpg The speed and the range of displacement and the size of the waves in case of collapse of the Cumbre Vieja Volcano on the Island of La Palma. During a next eruption, which is estimated to occur sometime in the next few years, centuries or millennia, it will cause a new displacement of the island, making the western half, weighing perhaps 500 million tons, displace catastrophically toward the bottom of the ocean and with that generating an immense wave towards the west, to the north / northeast of Brazil and to the east coast of the USA. "This will automatically generate a megatsunami with local waves with heights of hundreds of meters." After the tsunami crosses the Atlantic, it is likely to generate a 10- to 25-meter-high wave by arriving in the Caribbean and the east coast of North America several hours later (eight to ten hours), creating major economic and social the surviving coastal populations of the countries involved and the global economy as a whole. While potentially not as destructive as a super volcano, a mega tsunami would be an unprecedented disaster in any regions in which this event occurs. Intensive research following the tsunami disaster in Indonesia on December 26, 2004 has shown that many other coastal areas are also in danger of being hit by tsunamis. Thus, the east and west coasts of the Atlantic and the Mediterranean coast are not safe from tsunamis and therefore should be better protected. TSUNAMIS NO ATLÂNTICO Map of historical occurrences of Tsunamis in the Atlantic: http://thoth3126.com.br/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/tsunamisatlanticocean1.jpg Locations of occurrences of Tsunamis in the area of the Atlantic Ocean. In red there was serious destruction, in yellow moderate destruction and small white destruction. Few catastrophes such as tsunamis occur in the Atlantic compared to the Pacific. The tsunamis in Lisbon (on November 1, 1755, after the great earthquake that occurred on the same day with an epicenter in the Atlantic Ocean that destroyed Lisbon) and in Puerto Rico were so far the biggest catastrophe of tsunamis when thousands of people lost Your lives. Learn more at: http://pt.wikipedia.org https://thoth3126.com.br/wp-content/uploads/2016/11/Lisboa_1755_tsunami_travel_times-1.jpg Estimation of the propagation of tsunami waves caused by the earthquake of 1755 in Lisbon and that reached the coast of northeastern Brazil killing about 30 thousand people. Left: The potential location of the earthquake epicenter of 1755 in LISBON and the time of propagation and arrival of the subsequent tsunami in hours after the earthquake. {Update: Documents show that tsunami struck the Brazilian coast in the 18th century. A survey by a Brazilian geologist shows that the earthquake that destroyed Lisbon in the 18th century (1,755) generated giant waves that hit Brazil. The starting point of the research, which became a book, are letters written by Brazilian authorities at the time. It is estimated that 30,000 people died in Brazil after a giant wave (Tsunami) caused by the earthquake in Lisbon reaches the Northeast. It may have arrived with a height ranging from 2 to 6 meters.} Volcano may trigger tsunami in US and northern Brazil, scientists say For Daniel Flynn – www.reuters.com MADRID, Spain (Reuters) - A 50-meter-high wave hit the Atlantic coast of the United States and destroyed everything in its path - it's not a Hollywood movie but a somber prediction of British and American scientists, which also include BRAZIL in the list of possible places reached. ---- While the international community was trying to help victims of the devastating December tsunami in South Asia, experts warn that a volcano eruption in the Canary Islands (which belong to Spain and lies on the shores of North Africa) may trigger the largest recorded tsunami in human history. Calculation of the size and evolution of the Tsunami waves with the collapse of the Cumbre Vieja Volcano in the Canary Islands: http://thoth3126.com.br/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/cumbrevieja41.png Calculation of the evolution of the propagation of tsunami waves: A = 2 minutes, B = 5 minutes, C = 10 minutes, D = 15 minutes, E = 30 minutes, F = 1 hour, G = 3 hours, H = 6 hours reaches the North / Northeast of Brazil and I = 9 hours reaching Florida. According to a controversial study of these scientists, an explosion on the Cumbre Vieja volcano on the island of La Palma could launch a rocky mountains the size of an island within the Atlantic at speeds of up to 350 kilometers per hour. But many scientists say the risk of a megakunami caused by such an eruption is being exaggerated. In that study, the energy released by the eruption would be equivalent to electricity consumption in the United States for six months. Seismic waves would travel across the Atlantic at the speed of a jet plane (900 km / hour). The devastation in the United States would cause trillions of dollars and threaten tens of millions of people. Countries such as Spain, Portugal, Britain, France, BRAZIL, Caribbean Region, Guyana, Venezuela and all West African countries could also be hit by the giant waves. "This could occur in the next eruption, which could happen next year, or it could take ten thousand years to happen," said Bill McGuire of the Benfield Hazard Research Center in Britain. IN THE VIDEO TO FOLLOW, WE HAVE AN IDEA THAT SHORTLY WILL HAPPEN TO THE COASTAL REGIONS OF ALL COUNTRIES. ASSIST THE DEEP IMPACT MOVIE: About the USA See in the Link: #http://thoth3126.com.br/o-futuro-dos-eua-por-ned-dougherty/ The Cumbre Vieja, which had its last explosion in 1971, usually has eruptions every 20 to 200 years. "We simply do not know when it will happen, but is anyone prepared to take the risk after the Indian Ocean incidents?" Said McGuire , proposing the creation of a program to monitor the seismic activity on the slope of the volcano. "We need to get people out before the collapse itself. Once the collapse occurred, the Caribbean would have nine hours, and the US would have six to twelve hours to withdraw tens of millions of people. "But other experts see exaggerations in the prediction about the Cumbre Vieja or the Hawaiian volcano of Kilauea . The Tsunami Society, which brings together experts from various countries, says these theories only serve to scare people. The group argues that the Cumbre Vieja would not explode on a single rock and that the wave created would be much smaller (although there are historical records of mega explosions such as THERA's submerged volcano in Santorini in the Greek islands archipelago known as The Cyclades in the Aegean Sea, which around 1680 BC exploded violently, literally throwing up most of Santorini Island and the top of the mountain. http://thoth3126.com.br/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/Santorini.jpg Satellite photos of SANTORINI, in the Aegean Sea and the gigantic hole, the emptiness left on the island by the explosion of the THERA volcano in 1680 a.C. The impact of that eruption was felt throughout the Earth, but with particular intensity in the Mediterranean Sea basin. The eruption of the THERA volcano on Santorini seems to be linked to the collapse of the Minoan Civilization on the island of Crete, far from Santorini 110 km to the south. It is believed that such a cataclysm has inspired the later legends about Atlantis. See more at: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Santorini). "We're talking about thousands of years into the future. Anything can happen. In the meantime an asteroid could also fall to Earth, "said George Pararas-Carayannis, founder of the Tsunami Society. Many experts believe that tsunamis caused by abrupt landslides last less than those caused by strong earthquakes, such as December 26, 2004, in Indonesia, which killed about 300,000 people. http://thoth3126.com.br/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/santorini2.jpg Santorini on the left. Charles Mader, editor of a Hazards magazine on tsunamis, predicts that even a huge slip in La Palma would cause waves only one meter high in the United States. Anyway, experts estimate that the threat of tsunamis was underestimated before the Asian tragedy, which killed more than 150,000 people. "It would not surprise me if we saw another tsunami like this tomorrow," said Pararas-Carayannis, pointing to the geological faults of Portugal, Puerto Rico and Peru as possible risks. For McGuire, a warning system in the Indian Ocean would have completely averted deaths in Sri Lanka and India, since in most cases the population needed to move just a mile to be safe. In his view, the risk of tsunamis to Earth is only less than that of global warming. "With their backs heavily occupied now, particularly in developing countries, tsunamis are a major problem because, unlike earthquakes, they transmit death and destruction across entire oceans." http://thoth3126.com.br/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/Islas-Canarias.gif The archipelago of the Canary Islands. On the Island of EL HIERRO, SOUTH OF PALMA ISLAND, where the OLD SUMMIT is, there is a huge seismic activity, with many earthquakes (some are submarines) Canary Islands: Risk of volcanic eruption in El Hierro south of LA PALMA In the last days of 2011, a series of seismic movements were recorded on the island of El Hierro, and experts are now evaluating whether the magma is rising. Boats transporting teams from the Emergency Military Unit of the local Spanish government left, at the end of the morning, for El Hierro, for an eventual evacuation operation. Fifty-three people were already relocated and the main tunnel of the island, between the localities of Frontera and Valverde, was closed. http://thoth3126.com.br/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/canariasvulcanos.jpeg Photo on the right: El Hierro, in the Canary Islands: Risk of volcanic eruption. Blue and red spheres mark the occurrence of recent Earthquakes. The Spanish authorities are mobilizing for an eventual evacuation of the island of El Hierro, in the Spanish archipelago of the Canaries, due to the risk of a volcanic eruption. From July 19 to 11:16 today, 8,356 seismic events (TERREMOTOS) were recorded on the island of EL HIERRO, according to data from the National Geographic Institute (IGN) of Spain. Only 15 would have been felt by the population, according to the online edition of the Spanish newspaper El Pais. But the number of earthquakes has increased and some more recent ones appear to be occurring at a lower depth than most, which may mean an increase in the level of magma under the island. http://thoth3126.com.br/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/erup%C3%A7%C3%A3osubmarina.jpeg Experts say submarine eruptions are occurring at EL HIERRO, which are located about 2,000 meters deep in the ocean floor and at a distance of five to seven kilometers from the coast. However, with the increase in frequency of seismic events, the Canary Islands government has triggered the "yellow" warning level - the second least severe in a four-color slave, which implies more information to the population and resource planning. Authorities are preparing to, if necessary, withdraw 4,000 people from El Hierro Island in four hours. According to Maria del Carmen Romero, professor of geography at the University of Laguna, quoted by the newspaper La Vanguardia, one of the main risks is that of landslides, since the island has very steep slopes. However, there may not be a volcanic eruption, remembering a similar seismic crisis, described in chronicles of 1793, without volcanic eruption. ---- Documents show that A TSUNAMI reached the Brazilian coast in the 18th century. It is estimated that 30,000 people died after a 9th earthquake on the Richter scale, on November 2, 1755, causing a tsunami in Portugal that swept across the Atlantic Ocean. In Brazil, the Tsunami wave may have reached a height ranging from 2 to 6 meters. WATCH THE VIDEO ON THE PHENOMENON PRESENTED BY THE FANTASTIC ON THE SUBJECT: ---- "There will be many dramatic changes in the planet's climate, many changes in weather conditions as GREAT HARVEST TIME approaches QUICKLY over the next few years. You will see the wind speed in storms exceeding 300 miles (480 kilometers) per hour at times. There will be strong tsunamis and widespread devastation in the COASTAL REGIONS, and solar energy emission (CME-Coronal Mass Ejection of the Sun) that will make important melting and melting of ice caps at the poles, and subsequent drastic increase in sea level, leaving many submerged metropolitan areas across the globe. " Category:Blog posts